1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which can process a JPEG2000 file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional case in which information data is transmitted between devices on a network, various techniques have been devised in order to secure the security of transmitted information. For example, Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2001-51905 discloses a technique in which setting for permission or inhibition of reference of a document is performed for each receiver on a transmitter. For example, Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2002-218147 discloses a technique in which a document file is transmitted in a file format predetermined for each receiver.
However, in such techniques, permission or inhibition is set in units of documents, a specific region and other regions in a document cannot be distinctively processed. Even though all pieces of information in the document are not classified matter, that is, even though the document partly include nonconfidential information, a receiver who has been inhibited from receiving the pieces of information cannot see information at all.
As a conventional technique for ensuring a document security with discriminating a specific region and the other regions in the document, for example, a technique in which an ROI region set on an image can be compressed by means of a compression ratio different from that of another region in JPEG2000 format is disclosed in Japanese Patent lain-open Publication No. 2001-230947.
However, with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent lain-open Publication No. 2001-230947, a region in which a document is permitted to be read or inhibited from being read must be set for each original every receiver. This setting operation is troublesome.